The chief objective of these studies is the development of therapeutic methods to prolong life for patients with disseminated malignant disease. Patients with leukemia, lymphoma, myeloma, and adult solid tumors will be studied with controlled carefully designed protocols of Cancer and Leukemia Group B. The objective of the supplementary grant application is to enable the consortium hospitals that form SUNY to satisfy the above objective in an optimum manner.